Acceptance
by Fictional-Feather
Summary: Prompt from KH kink meme: Xemnas/Saix-Bathtub sex, masochistic Saix, neck biting and ear nibbling.


A hot bath was one of the few luxuries afforded them. With physical sensations being the only things they could feel, it was true that most of them sought out sex as a means of feeling anything, but Saïx considered himself above such prostitution. Not that he renounced sex completely – even he couldn't deny himself that pleasure – but he saw no gain to be had from multiple partners. He'd accept the hardly concealed ridicule from the Organization for only ever going to Xemnas; the Superior gave him everything he wanted, so he had no need to seek elsewhere.

He also believed in pleasure other than those of a carnal nature. The bath wasn't a usual thing, just a way he kept himself calm. And he'd admit that watching Xemnas opposite him, eyes closed as he leaned back with his hair spread against the edge of the tub, was part of the reason he relished it so. Xemnas had started joining him regularly once he discovered that Saïx would use the water as an escape from the moon when it was full and pulling him strongly, and the whole ritual became a way of distracting him.

Even now, as Xemnas watched him with that predatory smirk, Saïx already knew where the night was going. He didn't necessarily consider himself above the others – he was well aware of his numeral -, but there was security to be had in being favored by the Superior in such a way. He swore he could almost feel proud that while he wasn't the only one Xemnas would take to bed, he was the favorite, the one Xemnas catered to. Saïx's preferences weren't details he passed around.

A foot grazed against his inner thigh, setting off a spark within him as he locked eyes with Xemnas. Being alone with the Superior always robbed him off his usual composure. Lacking the ability to feel confidence or superiority, he was at a loss to name exactly what it was that happened other than the impossible: he felt naïve in the presence of the other man.

Xemnas tilted his head in a gesture that motioned for Saix to come over to him. His face was blank for the moment, but his eyes held a look that Saïx though must have come close to what his own eyes showed when he was caught up by the moon. He raised himself up, the water swaying easily around him, and maneuvered over to Xemnas in the limited space, smiling at how the man's gaze was instantly stuck on the line where the water stopped just low enough on his hips to be enticing, wiry blue hair damp and beckoning.

He settled in the man's lap, legs spread on either side as tan hands pushed firmly against his back, pressing them close. This was how it started, slow and routine. Xemnas was so methodic in his movements, and yet the slightest touch would send his body into a heat not unlike what the moon did to him. Lips pressed to his chest and he sighed, running his fingers through the silver hair fanning out underneath his hands, while the hands on his back moved, palms gliding easily until reaching the wet ends of his own hair. Nails dug into his back, and he gasped sharply, arching as red lines were drawn down his skin.

Saïx leaned down, knowing what he wanted and knowing Xemnas was aware of it. The man underneath him chuckled lowly, an addicting noise that vibrated through his chest. Lips dragged over his neck, making Saïx tense with anticipation, before Xemnas closed his teeth around the soft skin. Saïx moaned softly. His body had memorized the sensation, but he still trembled from the slice of pain as Xemnas bit harder, pulling at the skin until Saïx involuntarily rocked his hips forward, grinding his erection between them and sending a wave through the water.

Xemnas licked a thin stripe up his neck, tongue tracing over his jaw and along his ear. Saïx dug his nails into the arms holding him as the sensitive pointed tip was taken into the man's mouth. His tongue flicked soothingly over it before his teeth scraped harshly over it. Saïx moaned again, letting go as Xemnas moved back to his neck. He could feel the moon's call, but Xemnas offered much more than it could give him.


End file.
